Fireworks
by SlushieMeCarrie
Summary: Well, I figure it's for a good cause, and if I'm going to kiss a girl, I choose you.


**I just want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews on my first one-shot, and so here is my second. I'm still not really sure how I feel about it, but I've really been suffering through writer's block, so I thought I would share anyway. :)**

* * *

Quinn woke up on Friday morning, dreading school. In fact, she had considered persuading her mother to call her in sick just so that she could skip. You see, after Finn's stunt to raise money for glee club by opening a kissing booth (although Quinn knew he was just doing it to get her to kiss him), Mr. Schue decided that all of the students needed to put more effort into raising money for nationals.

So the girls tried to come up with ideas to raise money: car washes, bake sales (no matter how bougie Santana claimed they were), but none of them were good enough. Of course, their ideas were better than what the boys had so far—nothing.

"Why don't we just copy Finn's idea?" Rachel piped up. Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew that the only reason Rachel would suggest such an idea was to make Finn jealous, in hopes that he would come crawling back to her.

"But that's so _degrading_, we can do better than that," Tina chimed in, followed by a nod of agreement from Mercedes.

"No, I think that's good," Santana added seriously. "Sure Finn didn't do very well with his kissing booth, but he's not hot. Guys are _way_ more willing to shell out money for a lip lock than girls are."

As much as she hated to agree with Santana of all people, Quinn had to. "She's right," she finally admitted out loud. "A lot of girls won't pay up out of embarrassment, but guys could care less, they just want the kiss. It's better than our other two ideas."

So… with Mercedes' refusal to participate, she was in charge of keeping up with the money and scheduling who would be in the booth on which day.

**XxXxXxXx**

Monday was Lauren's turn, who surprisingly raked in more dough than one would have thought. Although, many of the contributions came from Puck, which probably came from his daily lunch money theft. Or maybe he really _did_ get some money from that ATM he stole...

Tuesday was Tina's day. Unfortunately, that didn't earn the girls much money at all. And no, it wasn't Tina's fault, but her boyfriend Mike camped out at the booth every minute he had a chance, threatening people to "stay away from his girl."

Wednesday was Santana and Brittany's day. That's right, they decided two would be better than one, and also, Brittany had trouble keeping a hold of money. They actually made a couple hundred dollars, but that was mostly because they raised the price. Still a dollar a kiss, or two to watch them kiss each other. Apparently, there are a plethora of perverted teenage boys at McKinley.

Thursday was Rachel's turn to work. Figgins and Mr. Schue basically had to hose Jacob Ben Israel away from the booth. She earned a meager amount; of course it would have been much more if she had taken Jacob on his offer, but it was too dirty to even repeat.

And now it was Quinn's turn. _Could I fake mono again to get out of it?_ she wondered, but that might make her seem promiscuous.

**XxXxXxXx**

Quinn was at the kissing booth promptly at eight o'clock in the morning. Principal Figgins had gladly given them permission to miss classes on their scheduled day, in hopes that their profit would oblige him to fork over less money to the glee club.

Speaking of the glee club, Quinn hadn't seen much of Finn or the other guys except in rehearsals. Apparently they were working on their own project, and were trying their best to raise more money than the girls. She did see Finn in Rachel's line yesterday (she knew he wasn't over her), and of course Mike in Tina's line, and Puck in Lauren's. She also spotted Sam all over Santana, and was surprised that it really didn't bother her much anymore.

Lastly, Quinn noticed that Artie (whom she assumed was heartbroken over Brittany dumping him), hadn't shown up at all. When she thought about it, she felt a slight tug on her heartstrings. Unsure of why, she immediately brushed the feeling away, but she was admittedly angry at Brittany for hurting him. However, Quinn had to worry about herself right now. She was going to be stuck kissing boys all day, and was hoping Finn would hop in her line; simply so that she could have an enjoyable kiss. She thought it would be a nice break from the others.

**XxXxXxXx**

Quinn was careful not to eat any garlic at lunch; she wanted to be minty fresh for her kiss with Finn. But where_ was_ he? She was chewing on a mint and applying some cherry lip gloss as she finally saw him get in line. Of course, he wasn't even looking at _her_. She followed his gaze to Rachel, who was perched at her locker, going over some to-do list or something. Quinn rolled her eyes. She was really tired of losing guys to other girls. Cheerio or not, she was _still_ the queen bee, so why was she always second choice?

Quinn chewed on the inside of her cheek as Finn approached the booth, dollar in hand. She watched as he obnoxiously slapped it on the counter, shooting a look at Rachel to see if he had caught her attention. "Let's just get this over with," she glared at him, her mood going down by the minute.

"What's with the attitude?" Finn asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "We both know there's still something between us."

Quinn shook her head slightly, trying to hide an annoyed smirk. "Well it seems as though there is more between you two," she sighed, nodding her head in the direction of Rachel, "than us." Then she took his dollar and gave him a soft kiss on the lips; expecting fireworks again… but there was nothing. Quinn pulled away exasperated, then tried the kiss one more time—still nothing. "Finn, I think our fired burned out quickly."

She felt a little bad, as she noticed his face fall slightly, but it was the truth. Maybe she just felt more for him than Sam, so at the time it seemed explosive. "Yeah, I guess," he nodded sadly, still watching Rachel from the corner of his eye. "You were right; I do look at her when I'm not looking at you."

Quinn returned the nod and held her hand out to him expectantly. She smirked again when he glanced back and forth between her hand and face, confused. "That was two kisses, you owe me another dollar."

**XxXxXxXx**

Quinn was counting down the last ten minutes on the clock in the hallway, waiting for the bell to ring. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. As she drifted into a daze and impatiently tapped her fingernails on the counter of the booth, her reverie was broken as a single one dollar bill brushed against her hand. At first she didn't notice anyone, and then bent down slightly; there sat Artie.

"Hey Artie, I'm surprised to see you here," Quinn said, as she placed the dollar in the collection box.

"Well, I figure it's for a good cause, and if I'm going to kiss a girl, I choose you," he smiled shyly.

Quinn felt her face soften in curiosity. "Do you just mean out of the girls in glee, or out of the whole school?" She wasn't sure why she cared, but she really wanted to know.

"That's a secret," he shrugged, a smirk playing at his lips.

Quinn watched him for a moment, intrigued. She realized that it would be hard to kiss him from over the ledge, so she walked around to the front of the booth and crouched to his eye level. She felt a knot in her chest as she got closer, her thoughts drifting as she was entranced by his eyes. They were_ really_ blue.

"I'm waiting," he chuckled, once again breaking her thoughts.

"Oh yeah… right," Quinn trailed, suddenly biting her lower lip. She hadn't really noticed it before, but past the bird sweaters (which she secretly thought were endearing) he was really cute.

"Still waiting," he grinned cockily, thinking how adorable she looked biting her lip.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and leaned her face forward, gently pressing her lips to his. He tasted like cinnamon.

And then… she felt it. Fireworks. And not like when she kissed Finn, this was like the grand finale.

Artie returned the kiss lightly, trying not to get too carried away (which he easily could have). He didn't want her to know that he secretly had a crush on her, and secondly, he didn't have another dollar. However, he had a gut feeling that he wasn't the only one who felt a spark, by the sweet sigh that she released against his lips.

After a moment of lingering, Quinn pulled back slowly, her cheeks flushed in a deep pink. "Artie, um… can I try that again?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of how he would react.

He tilted his head to the side for a moment, pretending to think about it . "Well, I'd love to… but I don't have another dollar," he grinned slyly.

"This one's on the house," she beamed, wrinkling her nose in a way that Artie thought was adorable. She moved herself onto his lap, but before she could kiss him again, his lips were already on hers.


End file.
